


Undercurrent

by YuElaine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuElaine/pseuds/YuElaine
Summary: 关于厨子的乱七八糟





	1. Chapter 1

《暗潮》  
触手厨，排卵，微zs（不索隆大概只是个助产师）  
为黄而黄，非常雷，请不要观看

 

被雷到不要打我

正文  
-  
索隆终于找到了厨师。

衣衫尽毁的，意识不清的，被颜色诡异的树藤吊在空中的厨师。

那双宝贵的手被藤蔓对在一起紧紧束在头顶，无往不利的双腿也被大大的拉开，衬衫和西裤都变成毫无作用的破布，被粘液打湿褶皱的贴在身上。  
暗色的藤蔓爬满了他的全身，颈间腰间股间，即使裤子早就变成碎布，索隆也没看到厨师的下体——因为它被不只一根相对纤细的藤蔓缠住，正在非常有节奏的抚弄。  
厨师浑身泛着不自然的潮红，藤蔓爬过身体的水渍和红痕格外清晰，他已经神志不清，半阖着双眼微弱的挣动着，随着藤蔓的套弄发出嘶哑的呻吟。

索隆眼看着他突然绷紧了身体，痉挛着射了出来，喷洒在腹部的浊液也少的可怜，谁知道这已经是他被强迫高潮的第几次。  
“不…不要了…”  
厨师在说，脸痛苦的皱成一团，但是藤蔓仍然没有放过他，疲软的性器再一次被捉住，不应期的身体被迫承受快感的冲刷剩下的只有痛苦，“啊…！”山治猛的弓起腰，但很快被扯着四肢拉直，难以承受的敏感碾压让眼泪大颗大颗的流下来，他受不了了一样难受的呻吟着，带着哭腔，挣扎的力量似乎也很快耗尽，他再次软下身体，任凭邪恶的植物为所欲为。

可几秒后厨师猛的睁大了眼睛，又开始拼尽全力的挣扎，这时索隆才发现，一根触手顺着他颤抖的大腿爬过来，强硬的挤进了厨师的后穴。  
索隆能清晰的看见那根进出厨师身体的触手，比其余的都粗大狰狞，无法分辨它有多少进入了厨师，也不知它这是它第几次进入，但它每一次缓慢的蠕动都能带起厨师身体神经性的痉挛。

“停下…停下…这个不行…啊啊啊…！”

山治大睁着眼睛，瞳孔由于惊恐剧烈的颤抖，全力的挣扎在无数藤蔓的束缚下也不过变成了竭力仰起头，露出脆弱的脖颈。  
腺体被戳弄让他全身上下都在颤抖，汗液粘液将皮肤打湿像熟透了一样。厨师明显恐惧的不能自制，那分开白皙臀瓣进入身体的触手更深的蛹动进去，一下一下的抽动着，从山治薄薄的腹部甚至能看到若有若无的凸起。  
“不行…！啊啊啊啊啊——”  
厨师狂乱的摇着头，几乎被浸透的头发垂下来，一根在肩部的触手突然伸了过去，直接插入厨师的嘴里。

“唔——”  
所有拒绝的声音都被挡在嘴里，厨师因为嘴里的异物浑身痉挛着想要干呕，那根藤蔓却更加恶劣的开始抽插，合着下体律动的频率，津液粘液顺着嘴角溢出，爬过脆弱的脖颈，所及之处难以难说的色情。厨师半空中的身体就像要倾覆的小舟，摇晃着颤抖着，泪水一直从痛苦的眼角流下来。  
下面那一根好像终于射了出来，山治整个身体都紧绷起来，然后彻底软了下去。不知道这怪物射了多少，单薄的小腹已经隆起，下面的和嘴里的触手都暂时撤出，厨师歪过了头，看似再次陷入昏迷。

索隆就站在离他不足十米的树后，旁观了这一切。一时间他竟什么都做不了，双脚像生根一样停在原地。他知道他应该在看到这一切的第一秒就冲上去，用他的三把刀砍断藤蔓解救他的伙伴，但是他没有，他站在那里看着被未知植物亵玩的厨师，湿透的潮红的皮肤，疲软的下体，明显已经被玩弄到红肿的乳尖，还有他痛苦的、让人欲罢不能的绯红的脸。

索隆发现自己硬了。

-  
他们又到了一个奇怪的岛屿，岛屿上流传着一个诡异的传说，据说岛中间那片茂盛的树林不欢迎能力者的进入，就算是接近都会发生可怕的事情。  
这对他们又算的了什么呢？毕竟他们是连空中一万米的空岛都去过的人。  
路飞当然不管不顾的冲了过去。一片未知的树林对他来说意味着冒险，食物和独角仙——这在他们船长的眼里可是能比拟one piece的存在！但是他进入树林不到一百米，就吐着舌头软倒了。

这里的土壤和植物似乎有着类似海楼石的作用，路飞被山治拖出来后就大叫着讨厌冲进了城镇，离这片树林远远地。娜美乌索普本来就吓得不行，又怕路飞惹事当然紧随其后，罗宾带走了乔巴，索隆看着厨师走进了那个树林——就是这个树林。因为食料费的紧缺，显然还是在野外找食材更加节省。

那时已经是黄昏，大家约好第二天早上出航，可是今早连索隆都找到回船的路，他们的厨师仍然没有出现——这是从来没有的情况。  
所以不是能力者的索隆被他的伙伴们领到了树林边缘，自己进来寻找他们失踪的厨师。

然后他就看到了眼前的一切。

 

被折磨的神志不清的人胸膛微弱的起伏着，任谁为所欲为一般软着身体，睫毛脆弱的颤抖着——他从未见过这样的厨师，那个暴力，花痴，虽然不想承认但是的确强大的厨师的另一面，如此美丽与煽情，如铺开的画卷一样呈现在他的眼前。

藤蔓再次开始动作，各司其职一般在厨师身上找到自己的位置，厨师因为刺入身体的藤蔓猛的睁大了眼睛，然后正好看见了站在不远处的剑士。

剑士看见他惊惧的双眼，苍白的嘴唇一张一合的吐出他的名字。

-  
的确是不好对付的对手。  
粗壮却灵活的藤蔓总是从意想不到的地方窜出来，就像和无数人战斗着，沾了粘液的地面让人难以站稳，这对用腿战斗的厨师是多么不利也可以想象了。  
当索隆终于气喘吁吁的收了剑，地上已经满是被切断的触手，厨师被那株植物扔在地上，正挣扎着爬向旁边。  
索隆走到他想去的位置拿起他被拽下来的西装外套，盖在他的身上。

“……”索隆张嘴想说些什么，但是又闭上了。他不知道该如何处理这样的情况，厨师沉默的用自己的外套裹住身体，他的头发和脸上还占着透明的粘液。他艰难的靠在身边的树干上，蜷成一团平息着自己的呼吸。  
一时间两人都没有说话，直到山治嘶哑着声音开口：“……敢告诉别人你就死定了。”

“……不会说的。”索隆说道。他没想到自己的声音也这么嘶哑。

厨师露在外面苍白的双腿蜷在一起，还能看见蜿蜒而过的红痕，他的手腕脚踝都有太过用力挣动带来的青紫痕迹，他的嘴角破了，嘴唇被他死死咬着，像是还在抵御什么。  
一丝难以言说的燥热还在索隆的血管中游动着，他闭上眼睛想把这样的厨师从他的脑海中屏蔽，但是刚才藤蔓肆虐的画面却更加清晰。于是他睁开了眼，就看见山治试图站起来。

他的腿显然没有什么力气，扶着树干站起来一点又跌了回去，裹在上身的外套滑了下来，他有些慌忙的重新盖在身上。索隆伸出一只手抓住他的手臂想帮他站起来，却被厨师挥手挡开。

“别碰我……”厨师咬着牙说，索隆不想看到他在经历这一切之后还要被自己可笑的自尊心折磨，但是他懂得。他沉默的站在一边，看着厨师再一次攀着树干艰难的直起身体，双腿颤抖着站立着，他只迈出了一小步，就脸色惨白的停下了。

“……能走吗？”需不需要我帮忙？索隆咽下嘴边的话。  
厨师在原地站了片刻，苍白的嘴唇被他咬出了血，然后他垂下头。

“你先回去。”  
“什么？”  
“你先……回船上，我一会儿自己回去。”山治的手指扭曲的抓紧自己的衣服，嘶哑地说道，向后退了一步靠在了刚才那颗树干上。

“你在开玩笑吗？！”索隆难以置信的说，“我再把你自己扔在这个树林里？如果再碰到刚才那种东西——”  
他看见山治剧烈颤抖了一下，于是闭上了嘴，只是瞪着他，山治抗拒似的摇着头，眼神从未落在他的身上，“你先回去，”他还在说，“用不着你管我。”

“我他妈刚从一个怪物手里把你救下来！！”山治这个时候的固执和不配合让索隆感到恼怒，“就算你为了你那点可笑的自尊心你也要想想自己的处境，你可以穿着我的衣服，然后我们回——”

然后他看见了什么。

厨师靠着树干，细白的双腿颤抖着，有透明的液体——刚才还不存在的透明粘液，顺着斑驳的大腿内侧细细流了下来。

他惊愕的看着厨师低垂的头和死死裹住上身的外套，然后上前一把将外套扯掉。

“你干什——”山治惊恐的试图抓紧外套，却由于双腿无力跌坐在地上，他企图用残留在身上的布料遮住身体，却掩盖不了他的小腹——苍白的小腹异样的隆起，薄薄的腹肌下甚至能看到一个一个圆弧的轮廓，显而易见那不是属于厨师身体的东西。

“我他妈绝对要杀了你！！”厨师色厉内荏的吼道，“把外套还给我……！”  
索隆沉默了一秒，上前弯腰就要将他打横抱起，山治剧烈挣扎，甚至不惜用手打了索隆，“滚开，你他妈——”  
“回船找乔巴。”  
“你疯了吗？？”山治难以置信的看着他，“我怎么能——”  
“你怎么能？那你难道就能让它们在你体内孵化吗？？”  
“所以我让你快滚！！你滚了之后我就自己……嗯……”  
剧烈的挣扎突然停下了，索隆抬起头，看见厨师脸红的能滴血，双手紧紧捂着嘴。

-  
所以说到底是怎么变成这样的？  
山治双腿打开坐在索隆的腿上，整的人趴在他的怀里。索隆炙热的大手包着他的两片裸露的臀部，是几乎要将他灼伤的温度。  
不对不对，这不对，厨师的脑子已经无法思考，被击得粉碎的自尊心和难堪的快感让他几乎想要杀死自己，这不对，几乎浑身赤裸的坐在死对头的身上，性器坚硬着，肚子里揣了十几二十几个蛋。  
“……不行，还是不行，我不能…”厨师又挣扎着想从索隆的身上下来，但是从刚才开始，他的每一次动作都牵动着肚子里的蛋的移动，前列腺被接连不断的顶撞，他满脸潮红的死死咬住嘴唇，再次趴在索隆的肩膀上不动了。  
“那你还有什么办法？”耳边是索隆的声音，“那我们只能回船上找乔巴了。”  
这更是绝对不可以的，如果让伙伴们看到他现在的样子他现在不如一死了之，或让索隆直接一刀劈开自己的肚子。

索隆的手指划过臀缝找到了他还不断向外滴着透明粘液的穴口，它还犹豫先前的蹂躏而红肿着，被触及的一瞬间山治猛地僵直了脊背，几十分钟前不好的回忆被唤醒，索隆的另一只手抚摸着他的背部，那只手戳开了那个紧闭的入口。  
透明的液体涌出来，应该还是先前留下的，或者说这就是那个怪物的精液。山治能感觉索隆的手指在他的身体里探索，难堪让他觉得自己整个人似乎都要燃烧起来，他死死抓着索隆的衣服，将脸埋在他的死对头的肩膀上。

“等一下，我找找……”索隆在说，可是山治恨不得他一直保持沉默。手指变成了两根，探索的更加深入，红肿的肠壁自发绞紧入侵的物体，敏感的内部被带着剑茧的干燥手指刮擦竟然比粘腻湿滑的触手更让人不能忍受。他又想拒绝了，然后下一秒他就发出了一声粘腻的呻吟。  
“啊……！”  
“我找到了，忍一下。”  
手指戳到了最外面的蛋，这样的触动却连锁反应般让所有的蛋都在移动，由于该死的粘液它们之间根本没有让它们静止不动的摩擦力。腺体再次被撞击，山治死死咬住嘴唇，阻止自己再次发出声音，脸红的几乎要滴血。索隆还在翻搅着他的内部，企图将那颗蛋带到体外。他能感到那颗蛋随着肠壁的蠕动和索隆手指的引导下沉着，内壁被持续顶动，然后在他几乎要受不了的时候到达了出口。  
“放松，放松，”索隆的手指按摩着自己的环状肌，“快成功了。”  
“我他妈求你闭嘴……呃……”  
卵身直径最大的地方让他痛的几乎昏厥，山治挺起脊背，手指紧紧抓着索隆的衣服，随后终于感觉那个蛋掉了下来。  
“哈……唔……”山治软倒在索隆肩膀上艰难的喘息着，几乎累到脱力，然后他感觉索隆的手指再次探入他的体内。  
“等一下……你他妈……”山治崩溃的说道。  
“厨子……我感觉它似乎要孵化了。”索隆沉默了一下还是说出了口。

-  
他不知道自己肚子里到底有多少怪物的蛋。  
只是到那触手一晚上的时间在他体内射了五次，产卵了三次，也许是四次，他不知道，他也许已经晕倒了。  
每一颗他都在心里祈祷这是最后一颗了，但是腹部沉甸甸的感觉和接连不断的快感残忍的提醒着他酷刑还在继续——索隆几乎不停歇的将手指探进去，勾出最外面的蛋，而他就在无法抵御的快感和痛苦中喘息和痛吟。

第七颗蛋的时候他实在受不了了，他真的要哭出了声，难以忍受的不只是羞耻感和疼痛，他已经因为腺体被持续刺激射了三次——在他几乎被强迫高潮一晚上之后的现在，不应期的身体敏感到可怕，性器变得疼痛，似乎所有快感也都变成疼痛了。他哭着将手伸到后面无力的抓住索隆又想探到他身体里的手，“不要了……我真的不行了……啊……”  
索隆很久没说话了，他伸出一只手将厨师的手制住，然后再次将手指伸了进去。

从第五颗蛋开始索隆击碎了每一颗排出来的蛋，厨师隐约知道那是因为它们真的快要孵化了——这样的想法也让他不寒而栗，带着触手的怪物腐蚀他的内部，吃掉他所有的内脏，从内而外，最后整个人变成腐烂又镂空的……

但是他实在是太难受了，泪水接连不断的涌出来，他无力地在索隆的手臂中挣动，哭着凶恶的对索隆说我一定要杀了你，但是索隆一直沉默的制住他所有的挣扎，尽可能快速的引导出他体内所有的蛋。

自长大后他从未有过这么脆弱的感觉，他似乎被从内部击碎了，再也难以拼凑。无法被掌控的身体，疼痛的快感羞耻感，让他几乎要发疯，他最后开始哀求，哭着让索隆停下，但是熟悉的手指仍然探入他的身体。

他开始意识模糊，每颗蛋都耗费了他大量的体力，他甚至不再抑制自己的痛呼和呻吟，他终于感觉到自己的腹部被排空——这大概是最后一个蛋了，索隆一只手的手指插在他体内引导着，另一只手却撑起他的身体，转过他的脸，凶恶咬上了他的嘴唇。

泪眼模糊中的绿头发让他惊愕的睁大眼睛，最后一颗蛋通过出口时候的痛哭被堵在嘴里，他想推开索隆，可没想到这个吻感觉如此的好，滚烫的唇瓣纠缠在一起，于是他就放任自己被死对头的舌头侵袭了口腔。

索隆终于放开了他，他努力眨眨眼睛，看见索隆眼睛通红，像是气愤一样看着他。  
他这时才感觉到索隆的性器坚硬的抵在他的腹部，他低头看见索隆的腹部衣服和隆起的位置被他在排卵中射的一塌糊涂。

“你硬了……？”厨师梦呓一样的说，他的脑子迟钝的转着，他为什么会硬呢？

“你硬了。”厨师觉得有点想笑，但是意识最终还是跌入了黑暗，头再次垂在索隆的肩膀上。

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

他的手放在脖子上。  
脖子上有一个项圈，黑色的铁制的，把他的皮肤摩擦的通红，外面有一圈尖刺，他的手指小心避开那些会让他受伤的锋芒。

他是个哑巴，不会说话。

他以前不是哑巴的时候很喜欢说话，他擅长和人打交道，女孩子总是被他逗得乐不可支，男人们也喜欢和他谈天说地，它甚至可以仅凭一张嘴就把一间大赌场送进监狱。

现在不行了，他不可以说话。当然他的声带一点问题也没有，只是他还记得他每次不小心发出不该发出的声音之后，会发生什么。

哦，他甚至不记得发生什么，他只隐约记得那些灼痛和颤抖，这些就足以让他永远保持缄默。

 

天快黑了。

他缩门边的角落里，抖着身体。傍晚的天气着实有些冷，更何况他除了一根项圈没有穿任何衣服。  
他真的很想回到自己的窝里，那个柔软的、放在卧室角落里、上面还放着厚被子的窝。那个人不在家的时候他总是呆在里面，蜷缩在被子里，盖住自己的整个身体，仿佛那里是一个能抵御所有痛苦和寒冷的壳。但是他现在不能，因为他需要待在门口。

时间在流逝，厨房的水龙头滴滴答答的想，他非常想去将它关好，但是他又想起他不被允许两只脚站起来，也不被允许进入厨房，所以作罢。天已经完全黑下来，他听着水声，昏昏欲睡，觉得自己有些饿。食盆里的食物已经吃完了，他想了想自己没有将地板弄脏，于是放心了些，放任自己的思绪坠入漫无边际的混乱之中。

这时，门外传来脚步声。

他几乎是一个激灵的清醒过来，甚至让项圈上的尖刺不小心划伤了手臂，他慌乱的爬到门口，跪坐好，一副完全臣服的样子，心跳几乎盖过逐渐接近的脚步声。

门开了。是熟悉的气味。

他一直垂着头，听着那个人进门发出的窸窸窣窣的声音，灯开了，余光里鞋子被摆在门口，接着一只手放在了他的头顶。

他抖得更厉害了。这是一种非常矛盾的感觉，温暖的触感让他的身心都放松下来，潜意识里一根神经却绷得几乎断掉，他最后决定放任自己享受这么一点温柔，便眯起眼睛仰起了头。

顶棚的光线下那个人俯视的脸带着阴翳，他摸着他的头，“今天是个乖孩子吗。”

我很乖。他想说，但是他是哑巴，所以他只是蹭了蹭那个手掌。

大手牵起了他的锁链，向屋里走去，他四肢着地的紧跟着，因为爬的慢了一点被狠狠勒了一下脖子。客厅没开灯，那个人坐在了沙发上，他爬了过去，跪在他两腿之间。

一个口交。

现在他已经十分熟练了，似乎这就是他赖以生存的技能，他能娴熟的双手撑着地面，用牙齿咬开那条裤子的拉链，而不是会像最开始一样被金属的拉链划伤嘴角和舌头，口水流满了下颌也没成功掏出那个人的阴茎——他有过这个时候吗？他不记得了。

他只知道现在的自己将那炙热的性器吞了进去，一直顶到了喉管，然后开始吞咽挤压，舌头细致的描绘着那些青筋沟壑，所有干呕和腥膻气味他都可以忍住了，他能感觉到那条东西在他的嘴里逐渐胀大，让他难以呼吸，他却莫名的高兴，就像得到了奖励——于是他的阴茎也翘了起来，坚硬在冰冷的空气中。

他开始觉得热了——温度从下体一直烧到脸上。他的喘息变得急促。那个人似乎是笑了，一只大手插在他的头发里抚摸着他，金色的发丝垂在他的眼前——他自己的头发。安抚之下他变得更加卖力，他费力的含着那根阴茎，津液流满了下颌，跪在地面上的双腿开始发抖。

他也急切地需要安抚。他想不通自己为什么这么饥渴，明明完全没有被碰触。空气变得炙热而暧昧，那个人终于射了出来——射在了他的嘴里。

他知道全部吞下会让那个人高兴，于是他照做了。但是还是微微被呛到，于是扶着地面轻轻的咳，他本以为自己做的足够好，可是那只刚刚还轻抚她头发的手，却猛地将他的头发向后扯去。

好疼。他惊恐的被迫抬头看着那个人的脸，那个人却粗暴的扯起他的手臂，用力按压他刚才被项圈划伤的伤口。  
“谁允许你弄坏自己的身体的。”

恐惧在身体里急剧上浮，瞬间淹没了他的口鼻，他无措的摇着头，想不通一样看着自己流血的手臂——啊，竟然已经流血了，他完全没有发觉。

那个人却十分生气。他站了起来，更用力的向上扯着他的手臂，。他几乎要尖叫出声，缺血的手掌已经不能握紧，皮肤也想要被撕裂一般疼痛。那个人将嘴凑到他的耳边。

“谁允许你弄坏自己的身体的？”咒语一般的声音在他耳边说。

然后他被放开。他用另一只手的手掌拼命捂住自己手臂上的伤口，颤抖着，他现在非常想逃跑，但那个人的目光让他无处可逃。

他想道歉，想要哀求，可是他是个哑巴，所以他只能眼睁睁的看着那个人站了起来走出了屋子，在昏暗的客厅等待着审判。

鞭子打在身上的疼痛让他立刻哭出来，他太久没有受到这种程度的惩罚了，他一直努力做个乖孩子。他也想不明白为什么那个人可以肆无忌惮的伤害自己的身体，但是自己不小心划伤了手臂却要遭受更多的伤害。

他呜咽出声，仓皇的想逃避开每次呼啸而至的鞭打，但是这根本是不可能的。疼痛在他的全身灼烧，手臂上那道伤口已经被鞭痕覆盖，找不到了。

刚刚翘起的阴茎早就在疼痛中疲软下去，暧昧的空气一扫而空变得如刀锋一样冰冷伤人。

他什么都做不到，只是紧紧护住自己的手——他甚至不知道为什么他单单要护住双手。

然后他被狠狠抓了起来，头晕目眩之间就被按在了床上。背部的伤口和床单摩擦让他哭叫出声然后他的双腿被分开抬起，一直按过头顶，炙热的性器顶在他的股间，毫不留情的插进去。

真的太疼了，他差点尖叫出来，却因为恐惧只能竭力压低声音，随着撞击发出低哑的破碎的呻吟，坚硬的凶器毫不怜悯的进入他最柔软的地方，湿滑黏腻的液体在大幅度的抽插中被带出穴口，可是他明明没有用润滑剂。

他就像发情的婊子一样完全湿透了，足够敏感的身体在混乱的抽插中也能硬起来。他有一瞬间如此厌恶自己，但这一点思想很快被情欲和疼痛盖过了，于是放任自己在快感中沉沦——他不能控制的抬起臀部迎合对自己的肆虐。

“你喜欢这个。”那个人说，“你喜欢疼痛，我知道——”

我不喜欢。他想反驳，但是他只能发出嘶哑暧昧的呻吟。

 

高潮的瞬间他像淋了水的猫一样哆嗦，那个人十指相扣将他的右手按在枕边继续抽插，下体似乎已经麻木，他茫然的看着前方，不只是看着那个人还是看着黑暗，或者这两者已经没有区别。

最后那个人也射了出来，沾着他精液的拇指轻轻摩擦他的下唇——那个人总在进行残暴的折磨的同时做一些温存的事情，他本应感到厌恶，但是他却听话的张开嘴，含住了那根手指。

那个人还在说些什么，但是他已经被那黑暗吞没。疼痛和疲惫似乎隔开了所有事物，隐约间他看见了一片海，蓝色的，还有很多美丽的鱼。他听不到那个人在说什么，他也不想听到，似乎他听到的每一个音节都会将他像浮冰一样击碎。

于是他闭上了眼睛。最后感觉到有一个吻印在他的红肿的唇角。

 

醒来的时候天已经大亮了。窗帘是打开的，阳光肆无忌惮的撒满了他的全身，连同他身上那些狰狞的青紫和吻痕。  
他不喜欢太亮，不喜欢阳光，因为它似乎在提醒他什么事情一样，让他觉得焦躁，又觉得自己低劣而肮脏。他跪坐起来，这个动作牵扯到他酸痛的肌肉和伤口，让他不自觉发出呻吟。

他赶紧咬住牙，闭紧嘴巴，伸手拉上了窗帘，并祈祷那个人今晚回来不会因为这点事而惩罚他。

 

和前一天，前一个月（谁知道已经过了多少时间呢）一样的一天又这样过去了。他好不容易下了床，缩进自己的小窝里浑浑噩噩的又睡着了，等他醒来的时候，天已经黑了。

他猛地睁大眼睛，由于惊恐一阵眩晕，他不顾身体的酸痛慌张的来到客厅，他的食盒满满的放在哪儿，他惊慌的埋下身体开始吃，甚至忘记他不允许被用手，食物塞满了他的嘴巴，他必须再那个人回来之前吃完所有东西，他隐约记起他最开始坚决不吃放在那里的食物，被吊起来一天一夜，注射了各种药物，直到他终于开始哀求——

哀求？他曾经可以说话吗？

就在他这迟疑的一刻，门突然响了，他失手打翻了食盒。

食物散落了一地，他愣愣的看着满地的食物，听着门外的响声，真的糟透了，他完蛋了，他没有吃光食物，还弄脏了地板，还没有跪在门口等待，他会死的，他会死的——

脚步声好像近了，他什么都听不到了，几乎捏碎他的心脏的恐惧让他无法呼吸，他拼命蜷缩起身体，试图用身体挡住一片狼藉的地板，不能控制的眼泪汹涌的流下来，直到一双手将他狠狠地掀了起来。

“山治！！！！！！”

他睁开泪水朦胧的双眼，看到了一群不认识的人，他瞪大了眼睛，因为恐惧浑身发抖，他想推开那个抓着自己肩膀的人却被另一个人抓住手腕无法动弹，他们都在七嘴八舌说些什么，喊着一个陌生的字眼，山治——

他被拥进了一个坚实的怀抱，力气大的让他难以呼吸，这人头发绿的可笑。

他茫然的挣扎，面前是一个戴着草帽穿着草鞋的可笑男孩，多么可怕啊他完全不认识这些人。他会被伤害的，他会被杀死的。

尖锐的疼痛在他的胸膛酝酿，他想尖叫，但是他是哑巴，他没法发出声音。他渐渐放弃了他徒劳无功的挣扎，也许他真的太累了，也许因为这个怀抱太过温暖，也许因为 山治 两个字像什么咒语一样，让他渐渐安下心。

他们也许不会伤害他。

最后他几乎要睡去，他的头歪在一边，半阖的双眼失焦的看着面前的这些人。

 

然后他在那些人中，看到了那个人。  
那个人就在那里，皱着眉头，装出一副担忧的样子，却在与他目光对上的时候，扯起了嘴角。

他的嘴巴一张一合的做出了口型，山治终于惊恐的尖叫出来。

他在说：

“今天是个乖孩子吗？”

 

 

END


End file.
